1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mobility attachments and, more particularly, to a selectively deployable wheel assembly attachment for use with an animal cage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use and design of conventional animal cages by anyone ranging from pet owners to zookeepers to confine or capture animals is well known. Because animal cages conventionally define an enclosure made of mesh, bars or wires that is optimized to contain whatever animal is to be placed or trapped inside, many of such cages, particularly the larger ones, are often very difficult to move around (particularly without harming the animal(s) inside). Moreover, moving smaller cages can even present problems due to the dimensions of the enclosure as well as the uneven distribution of weight due to the animal(s) inside. While cages many often be moved using wheeled platforms of various types, such platforms are generally not something that can be integrated with the cage without compromising its stability.
Accordingly, a problem which still exists is that conventional animal cages generally lack integrated structures which can improve its mobility without compromising its stability when the cage is not desired to be moved. Thus, there remains a need for a wheel assembly attachment for use with an animal cage which can be attached to a conventional animal cage to provide a selectively deployable wheel. It would be helpful if such a selectively deployable wheel assembly attachment was operative to be positioned in either a deployed position or a storage position. It would be additionally desirable for such a selectively deployable wheel assembly attachment to include an optional auxiliary support assembly for use to provide additional stability.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a selectively deployable wheel assembly attachment adapted to allow a user to selectively deploy and store a wheel on a cage so as to facilitate mobility without compromising stability. The primary components in Applicant's selectively deployable wheel assembly attachment are a wheel assembly, a fixed attachment mechanism, and an auxiliary support assembly. When in operation, the selectively deployable wheel assembly attachment configures a cage for ease of movement without affecting the stability of the cage when movement is not desired. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.